<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by Teal_The_Baker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003040">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker'>Teal_The_Baker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride Parades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Alec and Magnus meet for the first time at a Pride parade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.<br/>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Alec,” Jace pleaded. “We finally found another person. So, including you, we have five.”</p><p>“Why do you need five people?” Alec asked, looking up from his book, sure that he really did not want to know.</p><p>“So we can spell out PRIDE,” Simon jumped in enthusiastically. “Each of us is a letter and we need you to be the ‘D’.”</p><p>Alec looked at the three men standing in front of him. Jace had a large, red ‘P’ painted on his chest, Simon had an orange ‘R’ on his, and Raphael a green ‘I’. If Alec was supposed to be the ‘D’, apparently this other person they had found would be the ‘E’.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jace agreed. “And if you don’t come, then we’ll just be ‘PRIE’ and look like dumbasses.”</p><p>“You could leave Simon at home and then you could still be ‘PIE’,” Alec pointed out. “Everyone loves pie.”</p><p>“But if you don’t come, then Magnus will drop out too,” Simon whined. Alec watched Raphael’s eyes dart quickly to Simon as Jace smacked the back of his head.</p><p>Not again. Alec sighed. Of course, this was another setup with probably another meathead. Why Jace thought that was his type, he would never know. And given that they were wanting them to meet at a Pride parade, he would probably be wearing nothing but a rainbow speedo. “Who’s Magnus?”</p><p>“He’s this guy that works with Clary,” Raphael finally spoke up. “Look, he’s actually really chill. Just come hang out with us for a couple of hours, no pressure. Then you can come back home and hide away in your books.”</p><p>“Fine,” Alec huffed. Within minutes, his shirt was off and Jace was coming at him with cold, blue paint.</p>
<hr/><p>“I like your ‘D’,” Alec heard from a voice at his side.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He grimaced internally asking himself for the millionth time why he let his friends drag him out for this. He tried to convince them that getting hit on by strangers nonstop was not everyone’s idea of a great time.</p><p>Alec turned and his mouth fell open as he found the owner of the voice. Next to him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Blue, purple, and pink stripes ran through his spiked hair, and a giant, purple ‘E’ was painted onto his amazingly toned and caramel-colored chest.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” the man apologized as his face fell. “I’m Magnus,” he explained, awkwardly pointing at the letter on his chest. “Just a stupid joke, I guess.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Alec amended quickly. “The guys were just giving me a hard time earlier. Hi, I’m Alec.”</p><p>By the end of the day, Alec was absolutely smitten, so he asked Magnus if he’d like to go get a drink. As they walked away from his friends, hands intertwined, he heard Jace bellow from behind them. “Yeah! Magnus, you get that ‘D’!” Alec didn’t turn around, he just simply swung his arm out behind himself and flipped Jace off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.</p><p>I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.</p><p>I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.</p><p>And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>